Image
by Gore Fest
Summary: AxS An erotic image refuses to leave Aucard's head. M to be safe. Oneshot for now!


_Well I was watching the 1st OVA Hellsing episode and I was inspired to write this... hehe rated M for a reason... nothing smutty really in this story, just to be safe. Oneshot maybe? Review!_

* * *

__

**Image**

The image refused to leave his head. A low growl emitted from the No-Life King. Not even his precious blood could ease his thinking. He had just returned from the battle in Patrick, his battle with Anderson, and the image that refused to leave his mind. Police Girl. Seras Victoria. Skirt disheveled, gun cocked, and the animalistic smirk on her lovely face when she had turned to him. Red eyes gleaming with anticipation for spilled blood, and the craving for battle. The image was erotic indeed.

And then when the blades had pierced her, something inside him churned, rage for whoever had caused _his_Police Girl to spill her delicious blood. He didn't show it however and merely looked at the Judist Priest with his usual smirk. When she had held his head against her closely, and said how she couldn't do it alone, another thing inside him turned. She was a vampire, she should never depend on anyone. Vampires are meant to walk alone... but after she refused his blood, he couldn't help but feel relieved after calling her a fool. If she had become her own Master, nothing would be keeping her at Hellsing, and she could leave if she so well wanted to. He didn't want that... he wanted her around him, no matter how childish and _human_ she seemed, and at the same time a vampire like him. There was no one else like her. She was unique.

And he wanted her. Oh he _knew_ he wanted her.

He wanted nothing more than to have her underneath him, squirming and moaning in pleasure. Crying out his name in ecstasy. He felt his aroused member throb at the image and growled. It took all his will power not to stand and barge into her room, taking her as his, willing or not. He would not do that to her though. He refused to take her if she was unwilling. If he did, he was no better than those scum out there. Instantly the image of the night he had first met her came to mind. The fake vampire priest holding her against him, touching her. He growled again. He wished he could bring that disgusting creature back and kill him a thousand times more, each death more painful than the last for what he had done to her. He would—

_Knock Knock_

Two light hesitant knocks interrupted him from his musings.

"Master..." he cursed, it was the last person he wanted to see right now, in his state.

_What is it Police Girl_, he sent the message to her telepathically, not even in his own head did he sound pleased to hear her... which in fact he was.

"I want to talk to you... can I?" he frowned.

_Fine, talk. I'm listening... _He felt her hesitate.

"Can I... come in?" This time it was his turn to hesitate. He could barely contain himself at the sound of her voice, what would happen when he actually _saw_ her. He could feel her suspense, waiting for his response. He sighed and opened his door with his powers, and crossed his leg over the other, an attempt to hide his aching erection.

He felt her hesitate outside the door, but then her light footsteps were heard. He closed his eyes, another attempt as to not see her as she moved to stand in front of him. To think, he was acting so unlike himself. Avoiding the problem rather than facing it head on. Then again, this was no ordinary problem...

Seras looked at her Master. His eyes were closed, there was no grin on smirk on his face like she was used to seeing. Instead there was a scowl and his arms where folded in front oh him. She was hurt... did her Master really hate her so much as to not look at her? Was she that much of a disgrace to the Vampire race. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to come...

Alucard had read her thoughts and opened his eyes. Her eyes were downcast, a hurt expression on her face. His frown deepened. He hadn't meant to hurt her...

"You're not a disgrace Police Girl, you did very well today," he spoke, and she looked up with slightly widened eyes.

"So you're not mad at me?" she asked slightly confused. The grin she didn't know she had missed appeared on his face.

"Of course not," he answered. She sighed in relief. She had thought for sure she was mad at her, but then...

"Why do you seem upset then... if its ok to ask..." she added. He didn't answer and she found herself fidgeting under his gaze. She had only known him for two days, but her body acted so strange around him... she heard him sigh and immediately turned her attention back to him.

"It nothing you should pry into..." it was in fact hard to be in her presence, though he made sure not to show it, and was unbelievably glad when his Master called for him, "You have much potential... train hard enough and once you let go of your humanity in no time you will truly be a Nosferatu. But for now I'm afraid duty calls..."

With another smirk he disappeared. Seras stood in her spot, a smile forming on her lips. Letting go of her humanity was a hard price to pay... but despite that, knowing that her master believed in her was enough for her. She would train her abilities to make him proud of her, but would try to keep her humanity as much as possible. _'I'm sure even he has _something_ human left in him...'_With new found confidence in herself she made her way outside where she was sure some troops where assembling for a new mission. She would make her Master proud, beginning today.

* * *

Alucard watched as his fledgling finished off the last of the ghouls at the now almost vacant house. She had killed most of the ghouls and from her mind he knew she was doing it for him. He smirked, he had enjoyed watching her. She had shown no mercy for the FREAK she had killed and had made Alucard proud indeed. The FREAK wasn't even a weakling, fairly strong. He didn't even had to step in and casualties were minimum.

She was smiling as she walked over to the troops but her smile disappeared when she saw the dead soldiers. He frowned, and he knew something immediately. Seras Victoria would be his, that was certain. The only problem was she was fragile, still not accepting to the truths of the world. She was not ready for him... and what would await her in her future. He watched her turn to where he was, followed by a smile at him. He grinned at her before she turned around and walked over to the truck that would drive her home. He watched her leave before he himself left behind the dead corpses.

Once in Hellsing he walked into her room and hid in the shadows, hiding his presence from her. She walked in later than him. She did not drink her blood but he knew she would eventually. She would be weak, but he would be there to make sure nothing would happen to her. She stripped from her clothes and he admired her naked beauty before she pulled on her pajamas for the day. He watched her slip into her coffin and instantly succumbing to sleep, not closing the lid. He wasn't surprised, she had done a lot this night. He walked over to her and knelt beside her, caressing her cheek and grinning when he felt her lean into his touch. Yes she would be his... but for now he was content just watching her, even if it meant holding himself back. Time was of no importance, he had all eternity after all.

* * *

_Short... I guess. Should I continue this? Its up to how many people think I should and like it... though if I do it won't be until I finish my other story... so for now its a Oneshot! Like it, think its lame, should I continue this? Review!_

* * *


End file.
